


Life on Mars

by StrawbebbieFAH



Category: FAH - Fandom, foil arms and hog
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Multi, OT3, RPF, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawbebbieFAH/pseuds/StrawbebbieFAH
Summary: Three boys, a field, a late summer's night.Years later, they are a soothsayer who works in insurance, a curse breaker traveling the world and a necromancer running a small shop.If only soulmates weren't such tricky business.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Life on Mars

**Author's Note:**

> Ahead lie RPF and slash and if that is not your cup of tea, please do both of us a favor and don't read this.  
> If it is though, make yourself feel right at home, settle in, and hopefully enjoy.  
> This story is unbeta'd and will probably slower to update than demi troubles (which is finished btw) because I am not done writing this one down yet.  
> But, there is an outline and I do intend to finish this story!  
> I just wanted to get this first chapter up today, as a Christmas gift in a way.  
> I don't claim that any of this is remotely real and am merely borrowing faces and names to tell a story.  
> If you celebrate, Merry Christmas, if not, Happy Friday!  
> Now, without further ado:  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I set this as a stand-alone for now to focus on Halcyon, but I will be come back to this, I promise

»And that over there is Perseus«, Conor said, pointing up into the deep blue night sky.

David Bowie was playing through the tinny speaker of Finegan's portable little radio and all three of them were sprawled on their backs in the soft grass, splayed out like a star, their heads close together.

The field had been their spot since they were kids, running around, chasing after rabbits and scraping their knees.

There was a small patch that Conor had set on fire once when he was twelve and it had never grown back properly.

A few paces down was where they had found Finegan one day, eyes red rimmed and pale face blotchy with tears after his parents had decided to divorce.

The field was where they had first met Flanagan and their duo turned into a trio.

And now Flanagan was leaving for college while Conor and Finegan had one more year of school left.

Of course they spent that last night together out in the field.

There was booze, and cigarettes, that Flanagan had bought legally for once, since all three of them had been getting their hands on alcohol one way or the other since they were sixteen.

And while they tried to pretend that today was just another night, deep down they knew that it was goodbye.

Finegan most of all.

He had always had a feeling for when things ended.

People grew up and they grew apart, that was just how life worked.

Maybe he'd make a career out of his talent.

»What if I don't have a soulmate?«, Flanagan's quiet voice cut into Conor's astrology lecture.

Conor let his arm sink to the ground, the energy around them turning into that of a dark calm lake of unknown depths and eerie beauty.

»Why would you say that?«, Finegan asked, fiddling with his lighter. Conor snapped his fingers and a small blue flame appeared.

Flanagan ripped out a few blades of grass and tore them apart as he spoke.

»Cause I like blokes.«

His friends were quiet for so long he wished he never said anything.

Amber glowed in the night as Finegan took a drag of his cigarette.

Conor let the little blue flame dance along his fingers.

Flanagan continued ripping apart blades of grass.

»How do you know you like blokes?«, Conor asked, voice devoid of any judgement.

»How do you know you like girls?«, Flanagan asked in return, avoiding the answer as best as he could.

It was one thing to tell your best mates that you like blokes, it was another thing altogether to tell them you liked *them*.

»'Cause Sinead snogged me last week and I enjoyed it«, Conor replied non-chalantly.

»I still don't get how liking guys would stop you from having a soulmate«, Finegan piped up.

Flanagan could feel frustration rise inside himself, even though the whole conversation so far had been going better than the scared little voice inside of him had told him it would be.

»When did you ever hear of two guys being soulmates?«

Finegan shrugged.

»Didn't say your soulmate had to be a guy though. Like, what if it was a girl? You'd probably still love her, cause she's your soulmate. That shit is inevitable.«

His voice took on a bitter quality and the others knew why.

Soulmates were a tricky business, with some people never developing a mark and some only developing one later in life.

Like Finegan's mother, who had only developed her soulmark after starting a family with Finegan's father.

And once she had met her soulmate, she had left her family behind.

Including Finegan and his two older sisters.

»You didn't answer my question«, Conor semi changed the subject.

»How do you know you like guys?«

»I don't... really know«, Flanagan sat up, adding more little grass shreds to the pile beside him.

»I just know.«

»Have you ever kissed a guy?«

»no.«

»Well, that can be easily changed«, Finegan said and before Flanagan knew what was happening Finegan, in a moment of apparent madness, had planted a kiss right on his slightly open mouth.

Drawing back Finegan looked at him expectantly.

»Uhm...« Flanagan licked his lips, tasting the faint tang of nicotine.

»That's how I kiss my grandmother, Finegan«, Conor said, scratching his forearm through his sweater while leaning on his elbow and squinting at both of them.

. »You gotta give him something to work with at least.«

»It's fine, really«, Flanagan mumbled. »I don't need to kiss someone to know if I like them. Let's just drop-«

»Or maybe«, Conor cut in, »Finegan is just a shite kisser.«

He shrugged.

»I'm not«, Finegan looked affronted.

»Sinead says so.«

»Oh yeah?«

Finegan reached over Flanagan's body and pulled Conor close by fisting a hand in the fabric of his hoodie.

They were nose to nose now, right over Flanagan's middle and Flanagan felt uncomfortable for multiple reasons.

»Yeah.«

Finegan kissed him. Conor's hand came up to cradle him by the back of his head, and from the looks of it slipping him the tongue.

Flanagan let himself fall back onto his back.

Leave it to his friends to derail what could have been a deep discussion about life.

»The basics are there, at least«, Conor remarked, wiping his mouth.

»As if you are a makeout god«, Finegan snarked back, arms crossed over his chest.

»Fine, we'll let Flanagan be the judge.«

*Oh Gods, please no*, Flanagan thought to himself.

He opened his eyes to find Conor's face hover above him, serious apart from a playful glint in his eyes.

He smelled of sage.

He always did.

»What do you think? Judge which one of us is the better kisser?«

Flanagan didn't need to be asked twice.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, leave me a kudo or a comment, they brighten up my days!  
> 


End file.
